


One Call Away

by dolphina



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, Jim Benning broke my heart this week and this is how I'm coping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphina/pseuds/dolphina
Summary: Ben must read the uncertainty on Jake’s face, because he asks “We’re good right?”“Of course,” Jake answers quickly, unsure what he’s agreeing to. “You know I’m good with whatever.” An outright lie, but Ben buys it.“That’s what I love about you man. No strings attached.” The words hit Jake with the force of an Ovi one-timer. Ben could not be more wrong.There are definitely strings, and with free agency looming, Jake is afraid they're going to be brutally severed.





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically all my heartbreak over Ben Hutton not receiving a qualifying offer being channelled into writing. I really wanted to finish it before the start of free agency, so it isn't edited and I apologize for any mistakes. If I'm not too busy crying over the loss of one of my favourite players (or disastrous signings, for that matter) I'll come back and edit later. 
> 
> Anyway, I haven't written these two as a pairing before, just background characters in my Nik/Elias fics, but I've always thought they had potential. Hope you like it!

**September & October 2015**

They might’ve met at development camp in 2014, right after Jake was drafted, but Ben Hutton didn’t make much of an impression until the following year. Jake and Jared walked into training camp as highly touted first round picks under pressure to make the team. They arrived with a short-lived determination to be serious and focused, intent on proving themselves and making the show. 

Ben Hutton arrived with one of the worst haircuts Jake had ever seen, bucket loads of confidence, and a mischievous grin. Jake never would’ve guessed that Ben had spent three years in college – he was every bit as young and goofy as Jake and Jared. Ben decided that he and Jake would be best friends, and so they were. Jake set about introducing him to the city, and Ben found all kinds of ways to flirt with trouble (both literally and figuratively). 

More often than not, Jared joined their escapades too. They were perhaps, in hindsight, a little too wild, but for the most part they were responsible enough to stay out of real trouble. In Vancouver, it was easy to drink and dance and gamble for hours after games, somewhat anonymously. When they played in the US, Ben bought the drinks and helped them talk their way into clubs.

**November 2015**

Jake scored his first NHL goal, and Ben kissed him in the washroom of some bar in downtown Vancouver. They were both so, so drunk and high off the win, too happy to even consider the consequences. It was messy and uncoordinated but somehow still the best kiss of Jake’s life. They made out against the filthy tile wall until the creak of hinges brought them to their senses. Then they slipped out past the other man and rejoined a very miffed Jared at their table.

Although they didn’t talk about it for a while, it kind of became a thing after that. Anytime they could both ditch Jared after a game, Jake and Ben would end up hooking up in their hotel room or one of their apartments.

“What are we doing?” Jake finally asked after one ‘video gaming session’ during which they had yet to do any actual gaming. 

“Having fun. Right?” Ben said it with an easy confidence that made Jake wonder why he’d even asked. 

He didn’t look Ben in the eye. “Right.” 

**October 2016 – March 2017**

The next year, Jake went to Utica while Ben stayed up with the Canucks. It sucked, to put it mildly. Even in the AHL, Jake couldn’t seem to score, and the disappointment from his coaches and management was tangible. He wasn’t living up to his draft slot… at all. Ben meanwhile was exceeding expectations just by making the NHL. He wasn’t exactly lighting it up, but his season went a helluva a lot better than Jake’s. 

They kept in touch though, and Jake pretended to enjoy hearing about Ben’s new girlfriend. 

“I met this girl on Tinder, and we’ve gone out a few times.” 

Jake managed to bite back his jealousy. “That’s great, what’s she like?” 

“Well, her name is Isabelle, Izzy for short…” Ben only needed the smallest bit of encouragement to launch into a full blown monologue. Normally it was annoying, but right now, Jake was grateful that he didn’t have to say anything.

“Anyway, what about you? Anyone of interest in Utica?” 

“Not really, I’m trying to focus on hockey right now.” Jake tried to date too, he really did, but it just… didn’t go well. Between the lingering feelings for Ben and his struggles on the ice, being called “emotionally unavailable” was probably a fair criticism. It still stung though. 

**October 2017**

Ben and Izzy broke up over the summer, and Jake realized just how not over Ben he was when his initial reaction was to smile. Thankfully, they were texting so ben couldn’t see his guilty grin.

Things were different and yet the same. Many of Jake’s former teammates had been replaced, including Jared, who’d been traded to Florida for a defenceman. Brock and Troy were the new, tamer version of Jake and Ben, insofar as friendship went anyway. They knew each other from college, where they’d won a championship together, and were quickly incorporated into a new group of younger Canucks. 

Jake and Ben picked up exactly where they’d left off as best friends. They didn’t talk about the rest of their history together, and that was fine with Jake. If Ben wanted to pretend it had never happened, they could do that. For a while, anyway. 

**October 26, 2017**

Two hours and an uncertain number of drinks after defeating the Capitals, Jake watched Ben approach a pretty blonde near the bar. He sighed and took another gulp of beer. Brock followed his sightline.

“You like him.” It was a statement, not a question, because apparently Jake’s feelings were just that obvious. He nodded.

“Does he know?” Brock asked. Did he? Maybe, maybe not. Things would be weird between them if he did, so probably not. 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Hmmm.” There was a pause as neither of them quite knew what to say. The situation was saved by Ben dropping back into the booth with a dramatic huff. The blonde was nowhere in sight. 

“I bought her a drink, and she barely said two words to me before disappearing to find her friends.” 

“Tough luck.” Jake forced a laugh, secretly relieved that Ben had struck out. He glanced over in Brock’s direction, expecting him to jump in with a chirp, but Brock was nowhere to be seen. Huh.

“We were supposed to be celebrating! I wasn’t planning on going home alone tonight,” Ben laments.

Jake knows he shouldn’t have participated in the last round of shots when the next words out of his mouth are “Buy me a drink, and maybe you won’t have to.” 

There’s a moment of hesitation that makes Jake want to sink through the floor, and then Ben is smiling and pulling Jake towards the bar. Jake’s last shreds of common sense are screaming that another drink is the last thing he needs right now, but he ignores them.

He downs his beer much faster than he otherwise would, earning some teasing from Ben.

“Eager to get out of here?” Jake is embarrassed for a few seconds, until Ben sets down his half-full glass. “Let’s go to my place.” 

Jake follows him out of the bar without sparing a thought for Brock, who still hasn’t reappeared. Ben guides him out into the crisp night air, one hand burning a fiery print on his back. 

“Walk to my place?” Ben asks, and Jake takes his hand tugging him onwards impatiently. It isn’t far to Ben’s apartment, but it is far enough that Jake can’t resist stopping at the edge of a sketchy-looking alley to kiss Ben. It’s been to long since he felt the hot press of Ben’s body against his. 

Eventually, they stumble into Ben’s apartment, already fumbling at each others’ clothes. Jake brushes off the small voice of caution – consequences are a problem for Tomorrow Jake. 

**October 27, 2017**  
Jake wakes up with a spectacular hangover and the heavy weight of Ben’s head on his chest. The previous night comes back in regret-tinged flashes – the blonde, talking to Brock, Ben buying him a drink, the alley, coming home with Ben – shit. 

“Ben,” Jake shakes him, earning a groan and a half-hearted slap. “Did you set an alarm?” There’s no clock in sight, and Jake is slightly afraid that they might already be late to practice.

“Uhhh… no?” Ben hangs off the side of the bed and sifts through the mess until he finds a phone. Jake’s, by the look of the cracked black case. “It’s almost 11:00. We should get up. Practice is gonna be hell.” 

“Yeah…” That isn’t Jake’s biggest concern right now, but Ben doesn’t sound at all worried about what they’re doing to their friendship. 

He must read the uncertainty on Jake’s face, because he asks “We’re good right?”

“Of course,” Jake answers quickly, unsure what he’s agreeing to. “You know I’m good with whatever.” An outright lie, but Ben buys it.

“That’s what I love about you man. No strings attached.” The words hit Jake with the force of an Ovi one-timer. Ben could not be more wrong. 

Practice is indeed hell, and not only because they’re obviously hungover and Green is making them pay for it. Jake also has to contend with the raised eyebrows and knowing looks from Brock, who finally corners him after practice. 

“So?” he prods.

Jake shrugs. “So what?” 

“You guys took off awfully fast after I made myself scarce. You’re welcome, by the way.” 

“Yeah, it was late.” He and Ben have never talked about it, but Jake figures it’s safe to assume that he doesn’t want anyone to know. 

“Hurry up, the Ben-mobile is leaving!” Ben calls at the worst possible time.

Brock smirks. “He drove you to practice?” he whispers gleefully. Jake glares at him and stalks over to Ben.

“Let’s go.” At least Brock didn’t notice that he had to borrow Ben’s clothes.

**November 2017 – October 2018**

It’s easy, dangerously so, to slip back into their routine from their rookie season. They go home together, slip into each others’ hotel rooms on the road, and act like friends the rest of the time. It’s harder now, for Jake to pretend he doesn’t want more, but he manages. Their friends-with-benefits arrangement is better than nothing, and if he has to hear about Ben’s dating life from time to time, well, he copes. Now and then he invents a story about a girl or a guy he’s seeing to ward off suspicion, but Ben never seems interested in hearing about it.

Brock, of course, continues to be a nuisance.

“Are you and Ben not together?” he asks after Ben regales the locker room with a tale about his new girlfriend’s dog. Jake hasn’t met Cara, but he hates her.

“No,” Jake says shortly. Brock frowns in confusion. “We’re not together, we just hook up sometimes,” Jake relents. They haven’t lately, since Ben is busy with Cara. He regrets opening his mouth when Brock gives him the patented you-are-such-an-idiot look.

“You are so fucking stupid.” 

Jake doesn’t even protest, because he knows Brock has a point. He’s stuck in limbo, not with Ben but not able to get over him either. That’s pretty much how things go for the rest of 2017 and all of 2018. Even on the days that the heartache doesn’t feel worth it, Jake can’t find a way to end things with Ben without also losing his best friend.

**October 31, 2018**

There are occasional moments when it’s they really are dating. On Halloween, Ben drags Jake into an empty equipment room during the second intermission.

“Those were some sexy, sexy goals.” Ben kisses him, and Jake forgets the shelves digging into his back and their precarious hiding place. They don’t normally kiss just for the sake of kissing, but Jake isn’t complaining. 

“Score another and you might get to score later too,” Ben stage-whispers. “Hattricks deserve celebrating.” 

Jake laughs and runs his fingers through Ben’s hair. “I like the sound of that.” He reconnects their lips and loses himself in Ben until they have to get back to the locker room. 

Ben goes first, and when Jake comes in a few seconds later, Brock shakes his head and gives Jake a knowing look. He’s recognized that trying to give Jake advice is futile, but it hasn’t stopped him from giving the occasional condescending glare.

Jake doesn’t get a hattrick, but they win and Ben comes home with him anyway. 

**Christmas 2018**

“Are you bringing anyone home for Christmas?” Jake’s mom hints a few weeks before the holiday.

“Yeah, I was actually planning to invite Ben, if that’s alright with you. He decided it’s too far to go home for a few days.” It’s not really what his mom was asking, but he’d rather not explain that he hasn’t put much effort into dating since he met Ben. 

“Of course honey. We’d be happy to have him.” 

So Ben spends Christmas in Abbotsford with the Virtanens, and Jake enjoys it way too much. The whole Virtanen clan is there, and they have a great time entertaining the kids while other more qualified people do the cooking. The ease with which Ben fits in with the Virtanens is bittersweet for Jake, especially when his brother finally asks what their parents are also undoubtedly wondering.

“Should I be giving your boy a shovel talk?” Stefan asks when he catches Jake alone on Christmas Eve.

Jake freezes, accidentally crushing the cookie in his hand to powder. Stefan definitely notices.

“Is that a no, please leave my boyfriend alone or a no, we’re not together? Because it’s impossible to tell with you two.” 

“Ben is my best friend.” It wouldn’t be entirely true to say they aren’t together, but they aren’t dating either. 

Stefan gives him a sceptical look. “That’s all?” 

“That’s all,” Jake lies, and he’s glad he does, because only seconds later Ben prances into the kitchen wearing reindeer antlers. Ben’s smile seems a little strained, but that’s likely due to the two kids hanging off his back.

Apart from the conversation with Stefan, Christmas goes smoothly. And if Jake catches Ben under the mistletoe a few times, it’s pure coincidence. Nothing to do with the fact that Jake’s mom put him in charge of hanging it in hidden spots around the house. 

**January 2019**

In January, Jake overhears Ben telling their teammates about some girl named Monica. His heart sinks into his skates. Ben hadn’t mentioned anyone since the beginning of the season, and Jake had started to harbour a tiny spark of hope. Now, he worried that Ben hadn’t told him because he’d noticed Jake’s feelings.

The next afternoon, they’re making out on Ben’s couch when the locker room conversation worms its way into Jake’s mind. 

“Wait.” Ben pulls back in surprise. “What about Monica?” Jake asks.

Ben gives him a blank look for a second, which only serves to further confuse Jake. “Oh, uh, we’re just casual. Don’t worry about it.” Jake is definitely going to worry about it, but not right now. If Ben says it isn’t a problem, he’s going to choose to believe that. 

A few (stressful) days later, they’re out for lunch when Ben casually mentions that he isn’t seeing Monica anymore. 

“I just didn’t see it going anywhere, so what was the point?” he explains. Jake chokes on his salad. _What about us_? he wants to ask. 

“You ok?” Ben asks, concerned etched on his face.

“Just, you know, kale,” Jake gasps.

“Kale,” Ben repeats. Jake looks at his salad. There’s no kale in it.

“So, Detroit’s goaltending hasn’t been too hot lately, right?” Mercifully, Ben accepts the change of topic and they settle into a discussion about upcoming matchups. _Kale?_ Jake chastises himself. _That was the best you could come up with?_

**February & March 2019**

The season comes to an end as Vancouver’s tend to: with disappointment and injuries. Jake misses a month thanks to another hit by Getzlaf, who landed him on IR back when he was a rookie. Cracked ribs suck, but at least he can skate.

Ben comes over whenever the team is at home, which shouldn’t be as surprise but somehow is. They are friends, more than anything else, and friends try to cheer each other up. The problem for Jake is that he’s not exactly sure where the line between friendship and whatever else they are is. 

Ben doesn’t seem to mind that Jake’s supposed to take it easy, so they play video games or make out lazily with Netflix on in the background. It’s definitely not helping Jake separate Ben-his-friend from Ben-who-he’s-in-love-with. By early March, he’s anxious for things to go back to normal. Ben staying over to ‘help keep him company’ and making an actual effort to be nice feels too real. It hurts more than their casual hookups ever did. 

Just when Jake is finally close to returning, Ben blocks a shot and breaks his foot. Then it’s Jake who’s practically living in his best friend’s apartment armed with various excuses (t’s only fair, since Ben spent so much time with him when he was out). 

The third time Jake turns down plans with Brock and Elias to go over to Ben’s, Brock doesn’t let him get away with it easily. 

“Are you _sure_ you’re not dating? You act like his boyfriend.” Jake gives him an outraged look, partly because Elias is clearly listening too. 

“You think no one notices that you and Ben are –“ Elias pauses, because like everyone else, he doesn’t quite know what they are “- whatever you are.” 

“And what exactly _are_ you?” Brock presses.

“People,” Jake responds snarkily, earning a snicker from Elias.

“Jake,” Brock sighs in exasperation.

“We’re not dating.” 

“Who isn’t dating?” Ben asks, having appeared at some point during that conversation. Hopefully he only heard the end.

“No one” Brock says at the same time as Elias says “None of your business.” Luckily, Ben’s attention is diverted by Quinn coming to ask a question about a play they ran in practice.

Once Ben and Jake are both back in the lineup, the end of the season comes too fast. Last summer, they hardly saw each other, and Jake fears it will be the same this year. That is, until Ben announces an alternative plan. 

“We’re going to Vegas once the season is over,” he declares. “I already booked it.” 

“Who’s going to Vegas?” Jake asks, fully expecting to hear about Ben’s latest girlfriend.

“You and me, obviously. Just for a week. It’ll be fantastic!” 

And it is – they party like they did as rookies and manage to end another unsuccessful season on a high note. It almost feels like a last hurrah, but that makes no sense. They’ll both be back next year, barring a trade.

**June 25, 2019**

June 25 was the deadline for RFA’s to receive qualifying offers. Jake had been told this, or read it somewhere at some point, but the knowledge had gotten buried under more pressing off season concerns. He wasn’t an RFA this year, so it wasn’t an immediate concern, and it hadn’t occurred to him that his friends might not be qualified. So at the 2pm deadline, Jake’s phone was off while he hosted a charity golf tournament.

As the tournament was wrapping up, Jake finally pulled out his phone to post a couple pictures of the event. A tweet at the top of his timeline caught his attention:

_@sportsnetirf: Sounds like no trade for Ben Hutton and will not receive a QO. He will become a UFA. #Canucks will work to try and sign him._

Jake inhaled sharply and scrolled through his feed and saw several other tweets confirming the same thing. 

“There you are. We were going to take a couple more photos,” Jake’s brother called from across the green. Jake ignored him, opening his messages app. There were a few texts from Brock and Bo, asking if he’d heard, but nothing from Ben.

“Jake!” Stefan called again, closer this time. 

“Take them without me,” Jake snapped without looking up from his phone.

“You’re the host. What’s going on?” 

“Deadline for qualifying offers was today.” 

Stefan frowned. “Oh… who…?”

“Hutty.” He started to type a message to Ben and quickly erased it. What was there to say? The standard “wow that sucks man” type message seemed inadequate. Ben had always been more than just a teammate. They’d been friends-with-benefits on and off since they were rookies together, but it had never developed into more. (no matter how much Jake wanted it to).

“I’ll tell them you’re busy.” Jake hated the sympathy on his brother’s face, the certainty that whatever he and Ben had was coming to an end. Stefan returned to the group, leaving Jake to be miserable in peace. Instead of texting Ben, he pulled up an article about the situation, fully expecting to regret doing so.

_Although the Canucks are not prepared to risk going to arbitration, they still hope to re-sign Hutton at a lower cost._

It was both better and worse. Better, because Ben might stay, and worse, because if he left it would be his choice. Jake’s stomach churned at the thought. He opened Ben’s contact and hovered over the call button. What would he say? It would be selfish and humiliating to ask Ben to stay. He shoved the phone in his pocket without sending any messages.

**July 27, 2019**

Ben doesn’t call, doesn’t even text, and it pisses Jake off. Ben isn’t in love with him, it’s fine, he’s used to it. Message received. But they’re friends, best friends, and the total radio silence is unexpected. Apparently Ben is all set to cut ties and move on to a new team. If that’s what he wants, Jake can leave him alone. But doesn’t he at least deserve a goodbye? 

_Oh god_ , he realizes. That’s what Vegas was. One last thing for them to do together, because Ben must’ve known he wouldn’t be back. 

Ben does his annual fundraiser for Alzheimers, and Jake gives in to temptation. He sends an ordinary message congratulating Ben on another successful event, no mention of anything to do with contracts of the lack thereof. Less than five minutes later, Ben calls.

“Hey,” Jake says, aiming for and falling short of casual.

“I guess you’ve probably heard I didn’t get qualified.” 

“So, free agency, huh?” Jake swallows, fighting back the sadness. He needs to be supportive. He should want Ben to go wherever is best for his career, but he doesn’t. If only he didn’t care so much.

“Yeah.” As well as Jake knows him, Ben is still hard to read over the phone. Jake has no idea what he’s thinking. 

“Any idea where you’d like to go?” Jake wants this conversation to end, but he also needs to know. To prepare himself. 

There’s a beat of silence and Jake wonders if he could’ve phrased that better. Made it sound less like Ben’s departure is a given.

“I don’t know yet. I think Montreal is interested, maybe Toronto. It’d be nice to be closer to my family. I wouldn’t have to spend Christmas with a teammate’s family.” 

Ouch. 

“You didn’t have to come to Abbotsford with me, if it was awful for you.” 

“No I… that’s not what I meant.” 

“Whatever. Toronto could sure use the help on defense.” He tries to laugh and it comes out sounding incredibly fake. 

“Yeah, for sure.” Ben doesn’t sound terribly excited, or maybe that’s just Jake’s wishful thinking.

“I guess, uh, good luck with everything.” Jake needs to get off the phone before he starts crying.

“Thanks. You too.” 

“Bye.” Jake hangs up, and it feels final. No promises to keep in touch or see each other. Nothing. Even setting aside all the complicated parts of their relationship, things would never be the same. Jake has seen how easily former teammates and friends turn on each other with a bit of time and distance. He sniffs and brushes away tears. 

For a moment, he feels a burst of hatred towards Jim Benning, Ben’s agent, and hockey in general for taking Ben away from him. Even if Jake never really had him to begin with. 

**June 30, 2019**

June 30 is… rough. Jake is twitchy all day, obsessively checking his phone even at the gym. Hoping against hope that Ben will decide to sign after all. 

He doesn’t.

Instead, the Canucks are apparently planning to sign Jordie Benn. There’s no word on where Ben might be going. 

Jake’s house in Abbotsford didn’t have its normal soothing effect. During the season, it was a refuge whenever he had enough time off to make the drive. Usually he would come alone, but Ben had joined him a few times over the past season. It was enough to make the house feel haunted. When Ben stayed here, it had been dangerously easy to forget that they weren’t actually dating.

After flipping idly through Netflix for 10 minutes, Jake decided that the evening called for more drastic measures. He ordered a pizza and brought his Lord of the Rings DVDs up from the basement. He still re-watched them more than he would ever admit, usually when he needed a pick-me-up. Today deserved a marathon session.

After ignoring his texts and declining several calls, Jake reluctantly accepts Brock’s facetime request. 

“You’re interrupting my sulking.” 

“Have you talked to him?”

“No.”

Brock rolls his eyes. “Why not?”

“What is there to say? He’s leaving. That’s it for us. We hooked up because it was convenient, now it’s not.” 

“Do you honestly believe that? Trust me, you guys have been dating in everything but name pretty much the whole time I’ve been on the team.” 

“We have not!” Jake protests indignantly. He finally pauses the movie to focus on setting Brock straight. 

“Bullshit. When was the last time either of you hooked up with someone else?” Jake shrugs. Last summer he’d gone on a couple dates with a guy who knew nothing about hockey, but it had felt too much like cheating on Ben. Ben rarely mentioned anyone else anymore, but he wasn’t one to kiss and tell anyway.

“Holy fuck you’re stupid.” This statement is punctuated by another eyeroll, which Jake ignores. “Call your boyfriend.”

“He isn’t –“ Brock hangs up. “My boyfriend.” Between the phone call with Brock and the horribly awkward exchange with Ben a few days ago, Jake is tempted to hurl his phone across the room. With a final resentful glare, he stuffs it under a cushion and goes to get another beer.

By the end of the third movie, it’s after midnight and Jake is definitely tipsy. He entertains the idea of watching the Hobbit movies too, until he’s struck by the memory of making Ben watch them with him while they were injured.

He checks his phone again. Still no messages from Ben since they talked three days ago. Fine. If Ben doesn’t want to talk to him, they can just stop talking. It’s fine, Jake is FINE. He opens Instagram and unfollows Ben with a vicious swipe. It feels like a brilliant idea for about 10 seconds before he’s flooded with regret. The prospect of never talking to Ben again is unbearable. 

It’s approaching 1am, which would be 4am for Ben. No way he’d answer his phone at this hour, which suits Jake just fine. It takes another beer and an episode of Friends, but he ends up calling Ben. Sure enough, it goes straight to Ben’s stupid voicemail message (which is actually just drunk Jake mocking Ben).

Then there’s dead silence and Jake realizes he doesn’t have a plan.

“Hey, uh, it’s Jake. I suppose we’ve already talked and said goodbye or whatever, but I hate this not talking. I guess I’ve been waiting for you to stop being an asshole and call me. I know we’re supposed to be just friends, no strings attached or whatever stupid shit we decided years ago, but, like, there are. Strings. For me. There’s a whole goddamn fishing net of strings, and like, feelings. Wow, that was a shitty metaphor.” He laughed nervously. No going back now. 

“So I know we talked about you getting to be a free agent or whatever, but. Vancouver is pretty great, I mean, we’ve got Petey now and we almost made the playoffs last year and it would be easier than moving to a new city and you already know everyone. And… I’m here. Please stay, if you can.” A long pause. “I love you.” He pressed end and buried his face in the closest throw pillow. 

**July 1, 2019**

In the morning, it takes Jake a shower, several Advil, and two cups of coffee before he works up the nerve to check his phone. Nothing from Brock or any of the other guys on the team, which means Ben probably hasn’t signed anywhere yet. There’s one text from Ben. 

_I love you too. We’re both idiots. Come visit me?_

It isn’t a contract, or a promise to stay, but it is something. It’s hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
